Full access to a network through a mobile device can be obtained with a subscription to a wireless service plan and provisioning a subscriber identity module (SIM) installed within the mobile device. Given the increasing flexibility of the wireless market, the bundling of mobile devices with wireless service plans is no longer mandatory, and users may now purchase mobile devices independently from their selection of a wireless service plan. To facilitate such flexibility, the provisioning of the SIM may be performed “over the air” through the network. However, the mobile device, at the operating systems and/or applications level, cannot determine the provisioning status of the SIM without complex multi-layer software, firmware, and/or hardware modifications of the mobile device. Other conventional approaches to determine SIM provisioning status utilize network redirect features that may be unreliable and/or negatively impact a user's data allowance.